


It's Dangerous Outside The Blankets

by Torontok



Category: EXO (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: I can't believe this is a thing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-01-08 07:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torontok/pseuds/Torontok
Summary: Minseok's got a cute new roommate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T KNOW HOW THIS HAPPENED ONE MINUTE I WAS WATCHING DANGEROUS BEYOND THE BLANKETS, NEXT MINUTE GDOCS IS OPEN
> 
> So uh, yeah, this was supposed to be a drabble but it's already fucking 3k because I have no goddamn self-control. Not much plot, some bad porn, hope y'all enjoy. I'll post the second part after the Chuseok episode airs

The 2 a.m quiet of the Gyeongsangdo vacation cabin is broken only by the mosquitos buzzing around outside and the muffled sound of the tv from Sangwoo-hyung’s room. Minseok hums quietly to himself as he stands at the sink, elbow deep in suds as he scrubs fried rice off of plates. He knows the other EXO members are going to laugh once they watch the broadcast, tease him for not cooling his neat freak tendencies even when on vacation.But he can’t help it, he’s particular about how he likes things and it’s easier to do it himself than to inconvenience others.

“You know you don’t always have to do the dishes by yourself, Min-ah.” He cranes his neck to make out Junhyung standing by the fridge, his normally impassive face relaxed into a smile after the few beers the castmates had indulged in after dinner. “You’re going to make the rest of us look bad once this airs.”

Minseok laughs, shaking his head. “I like doing the dishes, it’s relaxing.” He nods towards the dining table, the surface a mess of beer bottles and napkins. In the midst of the pile, Daniel is snoring softly, head pillowed on his arms. “I’ll take care of the mess and the maknae. You can go to bed, hyung.” It takes a few more minutes of assuring and some awkward bowing before Junhyung leaves. Minseok finishes drying and stacking the plates into neat rows on the dishrack, pink rubber gloves now peeled off and neatly hung by the tap. He makes quick work of clearing the empty beer bottles and snack wrappers and wipes down the table and stove. He has to manoeuvre around Daniel’s sleeping form and he snorts to see that even in his sleep the youngest maintains a tight grip on his bug zapper. Finally, the kitchen is clean and he switches off the lights, intent on heading upstairs to his bed. But first, he has to figure out how to get Daniel there.

“Niel-ah.” He shakes his arm lightly to no response. “Daniel, come on, you should sleep upstairs.” He shakes again, eliciting a groan this time. He switches tactics, patting at the younger’s cheeks while calling his name. Finally, one eye cracks open and Daniel stares up at him, letting out a small sound of acknowledgement when Minseok calls his name again. He goes along easily as Minseok guides him up the stairs. He’s disoriented, the alcohol and sleepiness making him stumble loudly on every step and nearly walk into a wall before Minseok catches him and guides him to their shared room. 

“You should wash up and get your mouthpiece in.” he encourages, grinning as Daniel nods blankly, staring into space for another minute before shaking his head and heading for the bathroom. He exchanges his hoodie for a t-shirt and sprawls onto his blankets, ready to catch up on a week’s worth of sleep. He can hear the bathroom door opening and the familiar sound of Daniel’s heavy footsteps making their way to his bed.

Except he suddenly finds himself crushed under long limbs as Daniel flops on top of him. He misses half of the bed and groans, rolling over until Minseok is pressed up under his chest at the edge of the mattress. Daniel seems pleased with this arrangement, one leg coming up to lie at his hip, effectively trapping him. “Daniel-ah, this isn’t your bed”. Minseok whisper-laughs as he tries to push him off but a sleepy, drunk Daniel is a clingy Daniel and the movement only serves to make him latch on tighter, head dropping to snuggle into Minseok’s shoulder. He’s out like a light soon after, heavy breathing filling the room.

It’s not the most comfortable position but this isn’t the first time.Minseok has had to deal with a clingy bedmate (thanks, Luhan) and moreover, he knows it’ll make for good tv. He lets out an exaggerated sigh, loud enough that the wall cameras will be able to pick up on the sound. “I guess this how we’re sleeping tonight, then.” He reaches over Daniel’s back, fumbling around till he finds the blanket corner and tugs it over both of them. ‘Night-night maknae, I’ll get you back for this in the morning.”

< center>  
***

 

He wakes with a crick in his neck and his arm asleep from where it’s trapped between them. Sometime during the night, Daniel had managed to kick the comforter to the floor but Minseok hadn’t noticed. The boy emits heat like a furnace. It’s warm and soft and Minseok is sorely tempted to go back to sleep but his phone tells him it’s already 10 a.m. From downstairs he can hear the voices of the other housemates and he knows the proper thing to do is to go join everyone for breakfast and plan the new day of filming. 

It takes him six tries to extricate himself from Daniel’s vice grip, each attempt drawing increasingly louder whines until he’s finally blinking his eyes open, both arms still wrapped tightly around Minseok’s legs. Minseok waits patiently, watches Daniel yawn and loosen one hand to rub at his eyes, staring blankly around the room before he meets his gaze. It takes a few seconds for the situation to register but when it does his eyes widen and he immediately jerks back. A series of garbled noises come forth and Minseok laughs. “You still have your mouthpiece in.”

Daniel is the same bright red colour as the jelly snacks stashed under his pillow when he pulls out his mouthpiece. “Hyung, I’m sorry-ah I can’t believe this-” he’s stuttering, hands flapping around his face as he talks and Minseok is half-worried he’s going to send his mouthpiece flying across the room. “I get touchy when I’m drunk, you should have made me go to my bed.”

“You fell asleep before I could.” Minseok rubs at his wrist with an obvious wince. “Ah your grip is so tight, I think I bruised.”

He’s being a total shit, he knows this but it’s so funny seeing Daniel flustered as he apologizes profusely. It’s when he nearly bangs his head against the shelf mid-bow that he takes pity on him. ‘It’s fine Niel-ah.” He stands, reaching out to tug the other to his feet. “The entire point of this show is to get closer, isn’t it?”

Daniel still looks thoroughly embarrassed, averting his eyes as Minseok changes and washes up.The awkwardness is soon broken by Jaejung barging into their room to announce that he made breakfast and they need to hurry and eat before it gets cold. They obediently follow him downstairs and Minseok can see Daniel visibly perk up at the sight of the food. The eggs are slightly burnt ( _crispy_ Jaejung insists) but it’s still nice to have a home-cooked meal. Daniel is on dish duty this time and Minseok follows Jaejung into the living room. There’s a VR headset in the hobby box and he lays claim to it first. 

He’s in the midst of a very passionate fight against zombies when he feels something poke his ribcage. He pauses the game to pull the headset off, turning to see Daniel, one hand in his pocket, the other holding the same bug zapper he’d just used to poke him. The youngest is still not meeting his eyes directly as he asks whether Minseok wants to join them for a game of water volleyball. Truthfully, Minseok isn’t the biggest fan of swimming or water in general (Jongdae insists it’s because he’s part cat) but this is a variety show and sacrifices must be made. He still takes his sweet time dragging himself upstairs to change.

Once he’s finally outside and in the pool (Jesus fuck, this water is cold), he and Sangwoo team up against the younger boys, Junhyung choosing to referee by the side of the pool. Minseok might not be that good at swimming but he’s still far superior to Jaejung and Daniel whose entire strategy consists of flailing around and occasionally making contact with the ball out of sheer luck. Team “Old man” wins with a 12 point lead. Jaejung immediately protests this outcome which leads to an intense bickering match. Somehow at the end of it, a game of pool chicken has been decided on. “Loser goes grocery shopping!” Jaejung announces before stealing Sangwoo as his partner with some bullshit excuse of “its idols vs entertainers”.Minseok and Daniel stare at each other awkwardly before Daniel scratches at his neck. “Guess you should climb on top of me.” They both pause and Daniel turns a very unflattering shade of beetroot before adding “My shoulders, I mean on my shoulders!”.

With some help from Junhyung, both teams are set up and line up to face each other. Minseok teeters a bit before Daniel’s hands come up to steady him, getting a firm grip on his calves. Across from them, Jaejung is seated comfortably on Sangwoo’s broad shoulders, looking remarkably like a grasshopper stuck to a tree (Minseok doesn’t hesitate to voice this thought out loud). He makes a come-hither gesture at the two of them and then the battle begins. Junhyung at this point has retreated inside so there’s no one to oversee them as they lunge for each other. The other team has the height advantage with Sangwoo’s tall frame giving Jaejung better leverage but Minseok is much stronger so they’re fairly evenly matched. He gets the upper hand by grabbing Jaejung’s arms and yanking forward, the other man slipping forward with a yell as he tries to fend them off.

A hard push from Jaejung send Minseok teetering to the side and Daniel’s hands come up to grab him, first gripping his calves, then higher up as he steadies him. And for some bizarre reason, the feeling of Daniel’s large palms on his thighs makes him start slightly, losing his focus just long enough for Jaejung to slam into him with all his weight. He falls into the pool in a tangle of limbs, dragging Daniel under with him. Water gets up his nose and in his mouth and _goddamn_ Minseok really fucking hates pools. Sangwoo hyung fishes him out, patting his back sympathetically as Minseok coughs out water. He notes with approval that Daniel is currently splashing the fuck out of a shrieking Jaejung. It’s what he deserves.

A bet is a bet and the two of them are sent off with a grocery list after showering and changing. Minseok drives as Daniel talks a mile a minute in the passenger seat, seemingly over his embarrassment of this morning’s incident. Ironically enough, it’s now Minseok who struggles to keep a straight face as he tries to rationalize what had happened in the pool earlier. He tries to tell himself it was a normal reaction to having someone’s hands so near his crotch-except that thought conjures up a few mental images that almost have him swerving into a tree. He’s all too eager to get out of the car once they’re outside the supermarket, grabbing the first cart he sees and making a beeline for the cereal aisle.

Except now Daniel is being even more touchy than usual, pressing up against Minseok’s back as he selects energy drinks, tugging him by the hand to the candy aisle and pulling him against his side as they manoeuvre around a crowded aisle. Minseok gets progressively more flustered, unable to push away since the cameraman is following them around (and no, it is absolutely _not_ because he doesn’t want to push Daniel away, nope). He’s all too relieved when they can make their way back to the car. Daniel makes him wait while he puts a seatbelt on the watermelon before they head back.

Later, after dinner is eaten and everyone is heading to their rooms, Minseok stays behind to head to the pool storage room. It’s a small room inside the indoor pool building, crammed full of swim toys and equipment with spare furniture on one side. Most importantly it’s the only room in the house not hooked up with cameras or mics and the production staff had assured them that they could rest there for a bit if the filming got too intense. Minseok takes advantage of the privacy to make a few calls home, first to his mom and then to EXO’s manager to confirm his schedule. Filming ends in two days and then it’s back to preparing for the next tour. Feeling exhausted just from the thought of it, he hangs up and stretches out on the sofa, intent on resting his eyes for just a few seconds.

The slamming of the room door has him falling off the sofa, his heart beating a mile a minute from the sudden fright. He stares up at an equally shocked-looking Daniel standing in the doorway. They stare at each other before Daniel rushes forward to help him up, apologizing profusely. This is starting to become their dynamic, Minseok thinks with a wry smile, clamping his hand over Daniel’s mouth mid-sentence to get the younger man to listen. “I’m fine Daniel, just a bit startled.” He pulls his hand away to fix his hair. “Did you need anything?”

“Um-I was just-” Daniel’s eyes keep darting towards the doorway and he lets out a tiny squeak when Minseok follows his line of vision. The bug zapper is on the floor, along with his cellphone, a roll of toilet paper and a tiny bottle of what looks suspiciously like-

Oh.  
_Oh_.

In all honesty, Minseok hadn’t thought that the room could be used for this purpose but now that he thinks about it, it’s kind of obvious. No cameras, no mics, far enough away from the rest of the house that there’s no chance of the other roommates hearing. Really, it’s quite ideal.

Daniel has turned a shade of red that probably doesn’t even exist yet in the Pantone database. Minseok coughs, gesturing between the door and his roommate. “I’ll just head back to the room. Have fun.” He instantly wants to hit himself for adding on the last bit but chooses instead to bolt from the room.

He had the full intention of returning to his room and pretending to sleep to avoid the inevitable awkward moment once Daniel comes back upstairs. He knows that’s exactly what he should do. Instead, he finds himself pausing in the kitchen, staring out at the entrance to the pool room. And without thinking, he’s sliding the kitchen door open ( _no, no, no_.), walking outside to the indoor pool house ( _Stop this right now, Kim Minseok_ ), twisting the doorknob of the pool room ( _ABORT ABORT ABORT_ ) and stepping inside { _Fuck_ ). He takes a deep breath before speaking, voice coming out hoarser than he’d planned. “Do you want company?”

The offer hangs in the air, the room filled with tension so thick it’s almost suffocating. His eyes are fixed to a spot above Daniel’s left ear, not yet trusting himself to look lower. He hears a deep inhale, almost identical to his own and then Daniel speaks. “Are you just going to stand there, then?.”

He steps forward, barely hearing the soft click of the door as it shuts behind him.  
< center>  
***

 

It’s currently 4 a.m and Minseok still can’t sleep.

The reason for his current state is snoring softly to his right. The faint glow of the streetlamps outside illuminate Daniel as he sleeps, hands tucked under his head. He has a piece of jelly stuck to his bottom lip and Minseok wants to lean over and wipe it off. Or bite it. 

Speaking of biting. He tugs down the collar of his hoodie, making out the bruise on his chest. Daniel had gotten bold earlier, had used too much teeth and now Minseok will be stuck wearing long sleeves for the rest of the week.

He’s normally more careful than this during hookups but it had been hard to focus when he’d had Daniel’s hand around his cock and his plush mouth leaving kisses across his chest. He kissed like he did everything else: clumsily but with an eagerness that more than made up for it.He was so _big_ , his frame easily dwarfing Minseok’s as they stretched out along the couch in an ungraceful tangle of limbs. He’d been content to stay like that, pressed under Daniel as they kissed and jerked each other off. But then Daniel had shimmed off the sofa and dropped to his knees so prettily, had manhandled Minseok by the hips till he was close enough for him to take into his mouth. And _fuck_ , the sloppy enthusiasm of his kisses transferred over to how he sucked cock, wet and hot and fucking moaning all the while as he’d guided his hands onto his head. And it was roughly around that moment that Minseok’s brain had whited out. He does have a throbbing pain in his neck to remind him that he had whacked his head against the wall when he’d come. And fucking Daniel had scrambled up to check on him, seemingly unaware that there was still cum staining his lips, But Minseok had noticed, had been seized with the urge to lay this big, beautiful boy on the floor and completely _wreck_ him.So he did. 

Later, it had been Minseok who’d cleaned them up and guided them back inside, fervently praying that none of the video editors would pick up on how long they had been gone. Daniel, who’s post-orgasmic state closely resembled his drunk clinginess, had giggled the entire way upstairs, every single time their eyes met. He was fucking adorable and in any other circumstances, Minseok would have revelled in it. As it were though, he was more concerned with getting him washed up and into bed without making this entire situation even more incriminating than it already was.

And now here he is, lying wide awake at dawn, staring across the room at the boy who’s currently inspiring all these strange, mixed up feelings in his head.And Minseok has a propensity to overthink things, he knows that but a part of him is screaming that e’s fucked up badly, had crossed too many lines and that this can’t possibly end well. And it’s much easier to roll over and try to sleep than it is to think about what the morning will bring.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Blows off dust". I'm baaack
> 
> yeah this was supposed to be a pwp one-shot but the angst bunnies caught me so idek where this is going but hey, enjoy the ride.
> 
> Also in this au DBTB filmed for a month not two days, artistic liberties and all that

Minseok manages to wake up early and is showered and out of the room before Daniel even begins to stir awake. He can’t exactly escape the house in the middle of filming so instead he does what he always does when overwhelmed: stress cleans. Jaejung walks in on him dusting an hour later and just stares at him in a dumbfounded, sleepy haze before dragging him away to play VR. “This is a vacation, hyung,you need to stop.”

The VR is a nice distraction for a while until the rest of the housemates make their way downstairs and start discussing what to do for the day. Minseok finds himself seated across from Daniel, trying stubbornly to focus only on his cornflakes while the other man keeps trying to catch his eye. He jumps in his seat when he feels a foot sliding along his calf, the action causing him to upend his cornflakes all over an unsuspecting Junhyung. There’s a lot of frantic apologizing and cleaning after that but at least it gives him an excuse to get away from Daniel.  
His escape is only temporary. Junhyung wants them all to go rail-biking so they all change and head to the car. By virtue of age seniority, Sangwoo gets shotgun while Daniel gets the undesirable middle seat, squished between Minseok and Jaejung. It doesn’t seem like the youngest minds this,given how close he presses to Minseok’s side, even as he giggles at a cat video Jaejung is playing on his phone. He’s affectionate and open with his skinship-a hand on Minseok’s thighs, looping their pinkies together, an arm around his shoulders- and it would be adorable if Minseok weren’t trying his damnedest to keep his face neutral then entire time. When they book the rail bike, he immediately takes the seat beside Junhyung, trying not to notice Daniel’s pout as he sits in the back with Sangwoo. Even as he’s suffering from the intense midday heat, thighs burning from the constant pedalling, he’s still acutely aware of Daniel’s gaze on the back of his neck. The kid is crossing the line from endearing to creepy very quickly and Minseok wants to turn around and smack him.Or spank him. Wait, _no_.

By the time they’re seated at lunch Minseok is hitting a state of defeat. Turns out avoiding an overly-affectionate Kang Daniel is impossible so he resigns himself to the younger squeezing beside him in the booth, accepts the large hand that envelopes his own under the table, obediently opens his mouth when Daniel offers up a bite of steamed chicken. And the most annoying part of all this is how thoroughly charmed Minseok is. Daniel is the straight-out-of-shoujou-manga boyfriend that people dream of. Half the women in Korea would probably kill to be in his position right now.Heck, he’s pretty sure that’s why their waitress has been glaring at him every time she comes over to fill their water glasses.  
Daniel falls asleep on the ride back to the cabin, head resting on Minseok’s shoulder, his hands clutching onto the fabric of his shirt as he snores. This kind of skinship is pretty much impossible to hide and so Minseok endures the teasing from the other housemates, tries not to grit his teeth as Sangwoo and Jaejung stick cellphones in his face to photograph them. Junhyung, the most perceptive of the lot, picks up on his mood and manages to change the subject. Minseok is thankful.

By the time they’ve reached the house, he’s made up his mind. He needs to talk to Daniel, needs to nip this little infatuation in the bud before he ends up making a bigger mess of things. He initially plans to do so right after dinner but they have a surprise visit from an art teacher for a lesson on candle-making. He purposefully seats himself between Sangwoo and Junhyung, ignoring the latter’s knowing glances as Daniel pouts at him from across the sofa before turning back to their teacher. They spend the next hour working on candles, melting the wax and mixing fragrances until the entire room smells like flowers. Maybe it’s the combination of the smell and the warmth from the candles but Minseok finds himself getting increasingly sleepy.

He must have dozed off sometime after dinner because when he wakes up in his own bed, he has no recollection of ever coming upstairs. Daniel is on the opposite side of the room, reading one of the manhwas from the precarious stack near his pillow.He turns his head when he hears Minseok shift, rewarding him with a bright smile. “Hyung, you’re awake.”  
Minseok can only manage a sleepy groan in response and Daniel’s smile gets even wider. “Hyung, this time I was the one who got you up to our room. You’re easy to carry.” Minseok sits up, mumbles in response, throat dry and Daniel immediately bounds up from his bed. ‘I’ll get you some water.” He exits the room and Minseok can hear the creaking of the floorboards as Daniel makes his way downstairs, steps loud in the otherwise quiet house. He’s just as loud on the way back up and Minseok hears him muffle a curse when he accidentally bangs his shin into the doorframe as he enters. A glass of water is offered to him and he accepts it with a quiet thanks, draining half before setting it aside. Daniel is seated at the foot of the bed, watching him with his ever-present smile. The wall behind him is suspiciously dark and Minseok squints suspiciously. “What happened to the cameras?”

“Ah.” Daniel turns to look behind him. “You slept through it. The director said that since we’re getting the week-long filming break for the Dream concerts, they’re going to get a head start on editing. There was an issue with one of the motion cameras so they’re going to fix the whole system while we’re away. So, for now, our room isn’t active.”  
There’s a hint of something in his voice that makes Minseok sit up a bit straighter, peek up at Daniel from under his fringe. Daniel looks hesitant, eyes darting between the floor and a spot above Minseok’s left ear. He’s so transparent,the twitching of his fingers, the uncertain way he bites his lower lip. Minseok can practically hear his thoughts, how much Daniel wants to reach over and initiate. 

He saves him the trouble. The water glass gets knocked over, content spilling all over the quilt but Minseok can’t bring himself to care as he closes the distance between them. Daniel fumbles caught off guard but quick to adapt as he tugs Minseok into his lap.A part of Minseok wants to grumble about how ridiculously, unnecessarily long Daniel’s legs are (he’s not jealous, okay) but right now he rather likes how nicely he fits on them. From this angle he can make out everything, the faint blush on Daniel’s cheeks, the way his lashes flutter atop them as Minseok runs a hand through his hair. There’s a spot on his cheek where he’s missed shaving and Minseok is so incredibly far gone for this boy that he even finds that adorable. He kisses it, leaving a trail of soft pecks along his jaw, smiling against the skin as Daniel whines, tries to angle his head to kiss him properly.

When he finally lets him, Daniel hums happily against his mouth, surprising him as he shifts to lay them down. Compared to last night, this time their kisses are lazier, more indulgent. Minseok had forgotten how nice it can be to just kiss someone uninterrupted. Daniel has one large palm under his hoodie, warm on the small of his back but he doesn’t move any further than that,even though Minseok can feel how affected he is,cock half hard from where it’s pressed up against his thigh. It’s all so sweet, so affectionate with the way Daniel mumbles “hyung” between kisses. When they finally break apart for air, Minseok can’t bring himself to look the other boy in the eyes. Everything about this feels too intimate but he can’t will himself to pull away.

They fall asleep like that, Daniel playing big spoon to him. When he wakes up it’s to Jaejung blowing raspberries in his face, laughing hysterically when Minseok swipes at him in surprise. He informs him that his manager is waiting downstairs to take him back to Seoul. He scrambles to pack his things, having no time to go through his methodical folding system and resorts to shoving everything haphazardly into his suitcase (His neat freak tendencies are screaming). He’s in the midst of collecting his toiletries when he hears a soft cough behind him. He knows who it is before he even turns around.  
Daniel is blushing, uncharacteristically shy as he shuffles his weight from leg to leg. There’s a box in his hands that he holds out to him. “The candles you made yesterday, hyung. They set already so I packed them for you.”

“Ah” Minseok isn’t sure how to respond as he accepts the box. Daniel’s smile is brighter now, expectant and Minseok panics, unsure of how to navigate this situation. All the worries that had been easy enough to brush aside last night are now confronting him head on the light of day. Daniel is reaching to cup his face, leaning in-  
“Minseok, hurry up!” His manager’s voice has both of them shooting away from each other, barely making it apart before the man walks inside. He takes a look at the messy suitcase at the foot of the bed and looks surprised. “You didn’t pack beforehand? That’s not like you at all.”

“I fell asleep early last night”, Minseok mumbles, moving to squat beside his suitcase and finish shoving everything in.The box of candles goes on top and he manages to zip it shut with only a bit of struggle. His manager had been making small talk with Daniel but excuses himself to grab the suitcase and take it to the car, telling Minseok to say his goodbyes to the staff and make his way outside.   
Daniel giggles once it’s just the two of them again, laugh loud in the silence. “That was close.” He sounds more thrilled by the near-miss than worried, his eyes forming crescents as he smiles. Minseok on the other hand feels reality wash over him in a cold wave. This isn’t good. None of it.

“Yeah, it was close.” His laugh sounds awkward to his own ears and he cringes. Daniel doesn’t seem to notice, preoccupied instead with linking their hands together. “When we come back next month, let’s go driving again, hyung. Junhyung hyung said there are trails nearby, we can go hiking”  
Minseok swallows hard, looking down at where their fingers are connected. “We’ll see,” he says finally, looking up. Daniel’s gaze is warm, hopeful, and Minseok feels like the worst person in the world as he finally does what he should have done two days ago. He pulls away, giving the younger boy a small smile. “I’ll see you then.”  
He leaves without kissing him goodbye. The rest of the ride to Seoul is spent with his eyes shut, trying to will the guilt away. A week. He has a week to figure out what to do about this mess he’s created. A week to figure out how to talk to this sweet, beautiful boy and let him down easy. Needless to say, Minseok’s not looking forward to it at all.

Dangerous beyond the blankets indeed. This is why he should have just stayed home.


End file.
